


Strange Happenings

by reeby10



Series: Marvel Shipping Games 2014 [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Rocky Horror Picture Show Fusion, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should never have listened when Wade said he wanted to explore the creepy mansion on the hill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Happenings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://marvelshippinggames.dreamwidth.org/1551.html?thread=168207#cmt168207) for the [Marvel Shipping Games](http://marvelshippinggames.dreamwidth.org/) Bonus Round 1.

“Waaaaade, can we please just go?” Peter asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

He should never have listened when Wade said he wanted to explore the creepy mansion on the hill. Sure, it had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, but that seemed like _more_ reason to avoid it. Not for Wade of course. Wade and his ridiculous good looks that had Peter doing whatever crackbrained thing he asked…

Peter flinched when he felt someone grab him around the shoulders. He turned to see it was only Wade, but that hardly made it better at this point. He’d joined in with the strange people who apparently inhabited this strange house, and Peter wasn’t so sure it was a good thing.

In fact, he thought as Wade leaned over him to sing some weird song about meatloaf, he was sure it wasn’t a good thing. His boyfriend was weird enough usually, he really didn’t need any help to get weirder.

Wade drifted away before Peter could beg him to leave or to at least take off the black corset he’d found somewhere. Not that it didn’t look good on him, it totally did, but borrowing underclothes from these people was probably not a good choice.

Unfortunately, his place was taken by the creepy guy who seemed to be in charge… Dr. Frank something? The man got way too close way too quickly, and Peter really didn’t know what to do about it. He wasn’t used to being in situations like this. Frantically, he looked around for Wade; maybe he would save him.

“Er, I think maybe I should go find Wade?” Peter said, trying to inch away from the tall man who had latched on to his arm like a leech.

“Oh, you don’t want to do that, do you?” the doctor asked, pouting. Thankfully, his pout wasn’t nearly as effective as Wade’s.

Peter nodded as he finally managed to get his arm free. “Yeah,” he said, hoping his voice didn’t squeak, “I really need to talk to him like now.”

“Have it your way,” the doctor said with a sigh. Suddenly he was flouncing across the room where Peter saw Wade had been cornered by the woman in the sequins. Peter thought her name might have something to do with a country, but he didn’t care enough to try very hard to remember. What he really needed to do was get out.

A moment later, Wade was heading back toward him, a huge smile on his stupidly handsome face. It was that face that had landed them in this trouble to begin with. Peter just couldn’t say no when Wade looked at him with so much open excitement.

“Peter, baby!” Wade said happily, grabbing his hands and spinning him around. “You have got to hear about-”

“No!” Peter said, perhaps a bit louder than he should have, but he was panicking a little. If Wade got talking, he’d never convince him to leave.

Wade stopped their spinning and frowned. “What’s wrong, aren’t you having fun?” he asked.

“No, I’m feeling pretty lousy,” said Peter, glad to have found some excuse. He’d just have to make sure Wade thought it was enough of one. “My head and my stomach… I just feel really terrible, Wade.”

“That bad?” Wade asked, voice full of concern. Peter might have felt bad for lying to him if he wasn’t so desperate. “Maybe we should get you home.”

“Yes!” Peter said, trying not to sound too excited. “Home is just what I need. You can even make me some get-well food.”

Wade smiled. “Tacos?”

“Sure, Wade, tacos sounds fine.”

“Then taco it’ll be!” Wade said, smile widening even further.

It was really quite endearing, but Peter was just glad his boyfriend was going along with his plan. At least so far, there was really no telling with him. Quickly, Peter grabbed Wade’s arm and began pulling him toward the door. If they hurried, they could make it back to the car in just a few minutes and be home before midnight.

Wade followed, not trying to join back in with the singing and dancing, even though everyone seemed quite sad when they noticed they were leaving. The doctor began heading toward them, so Peter walked faster, calling out a quick goodbye so he wouldn’t look totally rude.

It was raining outside, making Wade grumble about ruining his new corset, so they ran for the car. The slid inside and started the heater before looking back. Peter was glad they had because he had to rub his eyes to believe what he was seeing.

The mansion was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
